The present invention relates generally to the packaging of integrated circuits (ICs). More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging integrated circuits suitable for use in high stress environments involving, for example, corrosive substances, prolonged vibration and/or high temperatures and pressures.
Various commercial and military applications require IC devices capable of functioning in such environments. Petroleum drilling, for example, may involve positioning sensors tens of thousands of feet below the surface, where conditions can be exceptionally harsh. Such sensors must be adequately protected to ensure their continued operation.
There are a number of conventional processes for packaging and protecting integrated circuits. Many packaging techniques involve encasing portions of an IC die and leadframe with a material such as plastic, ceramic or metal. Plastic is typically used for standard applications, while ceramic and metal are often used to protect IC devices operating under more challenging conditions.
Although ceramic and metallic packages work well in many situations, they also have drawbacks. Ceramic and metallic packages, for example, are typically more expensive than plastic ones. Thus, there are ongoing efforts to protect integrated circuit devices in a more cost-effective manner.